


Support System

by lovelyeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, League of Legends - Freeform, first fic pls don’t be too mean, hyewon, really cute stuff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyeojin/pseuds/lovelyeojin
Summary: chaewon has been in love with hyejoo, the most popular and talented girl in school, for as long as she can remember. what happens when they finally become unlikely friends, tied together through their favorite game, league of legends? maybe chaewon will get over her. maybe she won’t...





	1. Lucky

_is there anything you can’t do?_ chaewon caught herself staring again. she pouted and turned her attention to the short girl next to her.  
“will you ever look at me while i’m talking? or are you just gonna gush over her AGAIN? it’s getting a bit repetitive, at least do something, i don’t know, funky?” yeojin huffed. it was hard watching her best friend be whipped over some girl who didn’t even know she existed. probably.  
“i know, i know, i’m sorry. as per usual. it’s just she’s so...” chaewon trailed off, thinking of how to describe the sight in front of her.  
“enchanting. alluring. captivating. blah blah blah.” yeojin finished for her. 

it definitely wasn’t the first time she’s heard those words.

chaewon heavily sighed before sinking down way too far into her chair, nearly sliding off before yeojin grabbed her. to be fair, it wasn’t her fault that she fell for the most well known and praised girl in school. Son Hyejoo. the name would pop in her head at the worst and best times. actually, just all the time. she could do everything. she was smart, soccer star, piano player, and of course, nation’s heartthrob. there was not a person in school that didn’t stop and look at her as she strolled through the halls, an air of charisma and cool casualty about her. not to mention her intriguing and bewitching aura. those poor souls that fell for her knew they had no chance, and unfortunately for chaewon, she was one of them.  
“chae, you cant sulk forever! especially recently, it’s only gotten worse. i cant stand to see you like this!” yeojin grabbed chae by the shoulders and shook her. “just go for it! what’s the worst that could happen?”  
chaewon just laughed. “the worst?” she paused, overthinking the outcomes of Going For It. “well, she could hate my guts and never speak to me again, not like she does anyway. she could probably drop kick me. she could-“  
“okay just- just stop there. you’re really overthinking this. you better a move soon, it’s pretty early in the year, and you know what’s in spring!” with that yeojin picked up her empty mcdonalds bag and walked off to class, leaving chaewon to contemplate. _i mean, what IS the worst that could happen?_ she just wished there would be an opportunity to talk to her, but truly, hyejoo and chaewon were worlds apart.  
she slumped and just grabbed another fry, hoping for a change.

the bell rang, startling hyunjin and waking her from her nap. chaewon looked at her with a stare that said “disappointed but not surprised”.  
“hey it’s not my fault this class is suuuper boring!” hyunjin whisper yelled.  
“yeah, yeah, whatever,” chae giggled. they both grabbed their bags and got out of their as soon as possible to get to lunch, hyunjin sprinting ahead.  
“HEY! Wait for m-!” chaewon called out, but was quickly cut short by the sound of her face giving a little kiss to the floor. she groaned, and turned her head to see a black boot right next to her face.  
“hey, you good? you really ate the ground on that one,” hyejoo smiled brightly, chuckling a bit.  
chaewon scrambled to turn over and sit up. she looked up at the ceiling for a moment. _god, why do you have such a hatred for me?_  
“i’m...im fine.” way to be star struck, chae.  
hyejoo reached out her hand, and chaewon had no choice but to take it. she felt her heart stop. her hand was warm, and much softer than she imagined. hyejoo easily pulled her up, demonstrating her strength.  
“i-um-th-thank you,” chaewon facepalmed herself in her head.  
“hah. chae, right?” hyejoo patted her shoulder, resting her hand there, almost making chaewon stop breathing. “well, me and yerim were just having a chat about league of legends, so no worries, you didn’t interrupt anything important,” she flashed her award winning smile.  
league of legends? chae was almost getting annoyed.  
_oh god, is there REALLY ANYTHING you can’t do?_ she had to say something.  
“i-i play league too!” she felt proud that she finally said WORDS to hyejoo. she hasn’t done that since 4th grade.  
“really? who do you play?” crossing her arms, hyejoo leaned against the lockers, intrigued.  
“well, i mostly play support. classic e-girl or whatever, i know, i know.”  
“wow! that’s pretty sick. i play adc, draven main baby,” hyejoo winked, and chaewon swore her spleen was about to combust. “hey, chae, we should play sometime. i’ll give you my user if you PROMISE not to judge. i made it a while ago, i swear,” pulling out her own phone, hyejoo gave it to chae, while taking hers.  
“uh, may i ask?” chaewon questioned, not being able to process anything that was going on.  
“phone numbers? so we can talk, obviously. i’ll text you later tonight and maybe we can play a few games, if you’re down? i need a good support,” hyejoo gave chaewon her phone back, grinning widely.  
chaewon really didn’t know how to respond. she looked down at the contact for hyejoo.

hyejoo🐺🖤

a wolf and a black heart. how edgy and endearing.  
“see ya later, chae!” hyejoo turned and did a sprint to catch up with yerim, who had left long ago.  
chaewon stood still, feeling frozen, yet she also felt like she was melting.  
just in time, yeojin strolled up to her. “chae? your face is a bit, pink. what’re you blushing so much for, huh?” yeojin wiggled her eyebrows.  
“yeojin,”  
“yes?”  
“i can’t come over tonight anymore.”


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon doesn't know how to talk to girls. your average gay. the girls become friends, much easier than chaewon thought (thank god).

_RING!_  
Chaewon threw herself out of her bed, where she was laying and waiting impatiently. Her hands suddenly felt shaky as she reached for her phone. She swiped open the notification and...

_hyejoo: hey hey chae chae_

A loud thud could be heard from Chaewon's room as she immediately fell back onto her fluffy blanket, completely decimated by a single four word text message. _she called me...chae chae_. There was nothing she could do except feel the butterflies in her stomach and giggle like little girl. Realizing she should probably respond, Chaewon opened up her texts and took a deep breathe before sending one back.

_chae: hey hey hye hye. haha._

_hyejoo: hm very funny. -_- i'll let it slide since it was cute._

...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Chaewon's mom came running in.   
"Honey is everything alright? Are you hurt? Why did you scream? You don't look hurt..." Her mom stared her down before analyzing the situation. She took Chae's phone out of her frozen hand. "Aw, my little baby is in love!" She pinched her daughter's cheeks gently before she could protest.  
"Ah- Mom I'm- stop already! Agh!" Chaewon swatted her mother's hands away quickly. "I'm- I'm not in LOVE...i just...have a little...crush."   
"Ahh, okay, i see, i shall leave you alone now, I promise! Enjoy your time with the little lady. Let me meet her sometime," Her mother flashed a quick smile before shutting the door behind her.  
For what seemed like the 100th time, Chaewon flopped onto her bed, dropping her phone. Until she heard anoher ding, notifying her of another text. 

_hyejoo: my user is babywolf12, add me n letz play :)_

_hyejoo: and don't judge the user. please._

It was as if she couldn't get any cuter. Chaewon stumbled over to her computer and plopped herself right on the chair, logging in as fast as her little hands could type. Once she logged into her account, she added hyejoo as a friend at an almost inhuman speed. At the exact same time, Chaewon recieved an invitation to a discord server named "LoL HoEz". _Interesting name_ she thought. Chae gathered herself as much as she could and entered the discord server. It wasn't long before she heard a loud voice.  
"AYEEE CHAEEEE WHAT'S GOOD!!" Hyejoo boomed, her mouth full with some fast food.  
"Uh, hey," Chaewon giggled softly, utterly obsessed with how energetic and carefree Hyejoo was. "Join the game silly!!"  
"GIMME A SEC!!" There was a moment of silence, stomping, and a loud thump of Hyejoo tossing herself into her chair, like a patty on a grill, or something like that.   
An awkward silence settled upon the two girls, before Chaewon broke it casually, surprsing herself to say the least. "So...I heard the girls soccer team is going to win championships this year?"  
"Oh yeah, of course. No doubt about it, hah." Hyejoo cleary prided herself on her soccer skills and dedication to the sport, as she should, being the captain and all.  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, considering how good of a captain they have-" Chaewon immediately slapped her hand to her mouth and covering before she could say anything else to embarass herself.

Hyejoo felt her face heat up, but she wasn't going to tell Chaewon that. Ever.

"Thanks dude! I kinda am the bomb. Just kidding."  
"Oh c'mon. Don't sell yourself short, you're an amazing player."  
"You've watched me play?" Hyejoo said through a smirk.  
Chaewon, meanwhile, was stumbling for the right words to cover up the fact that she had dragged hyunjin and yeojin to all of the games. "I-Uhm, we just...my friends love soccer, so they always make me to go to games. No that I mind! No no, I don't mind at all, I enjoy it really."  
 _Nice going, Chae._  
"Huh. Interesting. You should come to my games. Because you like watching them, of course." Hyejoo was suddenly panicking too, and for reasons she couldn't figure out.  
"I-i think I will." Chaewon couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Let's get tp the games!"

5 hours later, it was 11:37 pm and both girls were still playing together. Luckily, it was Friday. As soon as they got started, they really couldn't stop. "One more game", they kept saying. Lies.  
"Hey hey wait, Sky High was kinda a way better movie than Spy Kids." Chaewon slurred, drunk on lack of sleep and an excessive amount of strawberries and whipped cream.  
"Okay yeah, but Shark Boy and Lava Girl was better than both of those, don't even argue." Hyejoo replied, speaking just as incoherently.  
"Oh she has TASTE!" Chaewon screeched, just as Hyejoo got another kill.  
"Chaewonnieee I got another kill!" Hyejoo purred. _Chaewonnie? CHAEWONNIE???_  
"Wow~" A+ response for a girl who almost went into cardiac arrest because of a nickname. "You know Hyejoo, you're a lot sweeter than you look. And a much bigger nerd than i thought." Chaewon contemplated. She clearly took Hyejoo by surprise, as the younger girl didn't respond.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess I am much...softer. I am kind of a nerd, and I...I'm a sucker for cute things." Hyejoo mumbled, a bit embarassed.  
"Let's watch a movie sometime! Ever seen the notebook?" Chaewon perked up.  
"Duh! Would be down to watch it again though."  
"Come over tomorrow, Im not doing anything."  
"A plan it is! I'll be bringing some takeout. No objections."  
"Oh, absolutely not." Chaewon felt her heart swell just thinking about the next day. Even though they were just becoming friends, this was enough for Chaewon.  
"We'd better sleep then. I'll see you tomorrow?" Hyejoo spoke.  
"Goodnight Hyejoo!"   
"Night Chaewonnie," Leaving Chae unable to function once again, Hyejoo exited the discord.  
Chaewon climbed into bed, immediately pulling out her fluffy white journal. Typical. She wrote only her deepest thoughts here, and of course there was a fair share of Hyejoo's name in there. Soon enough, Chae had a signed letter to Hyejoo, telling of her feelings (which she would never show her, but it was still nice to let the emotions out somehow). Tossing the journal back under her bed, Chaewon tucked herself into her sheets. Her first thought was to text yeojin.

_chae chae train: i think i love her._

_yeojin: YA THINK??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! im trying to update and write as much as i can when i can, since this week is finals week through next week, but i promise once my finals are done i will be writing a lot, and if anything happens i will keep you all posted. thank you again for the support on my first fic, im learning a lot of things already! and if anyone is gonna ask my twitter, i shall tell you this: we'll see ;)


	3. Road Ahead (and to Wendy’s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon chickens out of their hang out, but will it all turn out better than expected? A minor injury along the way, but it probably will. right?

Chaewon found herself pacing her room for what seemed like the 100th time that day. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, or her hands shaking, or the way her leg bounced rapidly on the rare occasion she was sitting. Today would be the day she hung out with Hyejoo. Just as friends, of course, she wasn't quite at THAT point yet. It was as though the idea of simply hanging out and watching a movie was causing more panic than excitement for Chaewon. 

Her anxiety got the best of her, and she couldn't stop when she found herself texting Hyejoo a blatantly made up excuse as to why she couldn't "unfortunately have Hyejoo over because her house was being painted". Hyejoo had never seen her house, she could hopefully get away with this one. Although, the guilt of bailing out on their plan wasn’t even close to outweighing the overwhelming panic she was suffering from moments ago. They would have plenty of chances to hang out, right? 

_hyejoo: hey it’s all good, i’ll b @ the highschool field practicing, maybe u wanna come by? U can paint or do whatever u want lol_

Very subtle way of asking her to watch you play, Hyejoo. 

_chaewon: oh, sure! I have been doing some writing n photography, u don’t mind if i snap a few shots of u, do u?_

_hyejoo: o hell yeah go for it_

Chaewon cringed a bit at the text, but found it cute anyway. She was gathering her materials into a mini backpack covered in cute patches when she realized how nice a gray wolf would look against the vibrant yellow. Maybe she would have to do that at some point. 

Everything seemed to finally have calmed down in Chaewon’s head (and stomach), but it wasn’t until she was brushing her hair that something hit her; she would have to watch Hyejoo play. Not a big deal? Chaewon was struggling to figure out how she was going to breathe, act cool, and hopefully not pass out. The truth was, Hyejoo playing soccer was just so… _hot_. She had such power and control, and it was as though she gained the strength of Zeus and the strategy of Athena. Boy, was it a sight to see. 

Chaewon grabbed her backpack, a chocolate milk, and her phone, with which she quickly dialed Yeojin’s number, praying she would be up at this time, which was noon. Her hopes weren’t too high. Her low expectations were pushed aside when she heard a groggy “H-hello? Chae, you good?”  
“Oh thank god, you’re up. So I need your help. How am I supposed to act cool around Hyejoo if I can barely breathe and stay calm around her? Especially when she’s playing like a literal goddess, oh gosh I won’t be able to focus on my writing, or take steady shots, or-”  
“Jeez, okay, okay, relax,” Yeojin interrupted Chaewon’s rambling with an attitude. “First of all, don’t be so dramatic,” Chaewon made a face at that, but continued to listen anyway, “and if you’re not calm, then just make her MORE not calm, so you look cool by comparison.”  
It wasn’t the first time shockingly, but Yeojin’s wack advice actually made sense, and might work for Chaewon.  
“Oh, I guess that kinda… I guess that makes sense? Thanks Yeojinnie! You’re the best sometimes!”  
“SOMETIMES?!” Yeojin repeated, clearly offended. Chaewon hung up before she could say anything else. She was smiling and ready to see Hyejoo. 

That’s what she thought, until she arrived to see Hyejoo in a high ponytail, soffe shorts, and a jersey that was nearly a muscle tee, which showed off her arms completely. 

Hyejoo obviously didn’t notice Chaewon standing by the goal, dumbfounded, in time, because as soon as she ran for a kick, she spotted the short girl and got distracted, completely missing the goal and shooting the ball directly towards Chaewon herself. She instantly covered her mouth with her hands in shock, and ran to Chaewon, who was now on the ground, holding her nose. 

Hyejoo kneeled in front of her and removed her hands so she could see the damage: a minor nosebleed, but nothing broken. “Oh my god, I am so so sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention because I was focusing on the kick but then when I did see you I got distracted because I was all like ‘wow… wow’ and then I…“ Hyejoo’s speed talking trailed off when she felt Chaewon’s hand on her arm. “I-I’m sorry Chae,” 

Chaewon didn’t speak for a moment, but then softly spoke, “You think I’m wow?” A smile curled up her lips, despite the small mess accumulating on her cupid’s bow. 

“Aw man, is that all you got from that? No ‘Oh I’m fine Hyejoo, you’re and amazing player go you! I forgive you forever!’” Hyejoo giggled, as did Chaewon, but they quickly fell silent and observed each other for a moment. Chaewon, feeling her cheeks heat up at Hyejoo’s intense stare, looked away and wiped the blood off of the underneath of her nose. “I should probably, uh, you know, clean this up,” Chaewon gestured to her face. “Come with me to the bathroom, will you?”

While Chaewon was washing away the remnants of the little mishap, Hyejoo sat slouched on a cushioned bench. Her head perked up suddenly, “Hey, I’ve got an idea. I’ll make it up to you and buy you some Wendy’s?” Hyejoo said, with a grin. “Please?” Chaewon rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop herself from smiling too. 

“Alright, fine. But you’re paying.”

~~

“Fries in a frosty? Really?” Hyejoo questioned, clearly shocked.  
“Are you joking? Of course! Try it, c’mon it’s LIFE changing.” Chaewon emphasized the ‘life changing’. So, Hyejoo did as she was told, and instantly saw what the shorter girl did in such a combo. “WooOAAH!” The whole place turned to look at the dramatic reaction coming from Hyejoo.  
“Shhh, everyone is looking at us!” Chaewon wheezed through her laughter, while watching the other girl dunk a multitude of fries into a chocolate frosty. Soon enough, Hyejoo was laughing along too. Not just a chuckle, but her real, happy laugh. Chaewon swore that a fairy was born at that moment.

“Oh god, we better get the hell outta here. Let’s just chill in the back of my car.” They grabbed their meals and nonchalantly (not) hurried out of the small restaurant. 

“I still can’t believe you have a jeep,” Chaewon admitted, “and a yellow one at that.”  
“Hey, at least it’s not bright green, that would be hideous,” Hyejoo patted the side of her car.

Chaewon scoffed, but hopped into the passenger seat anyway. “Any song requests, Miss Chae?” She rolled her eyes and took the aux from Hyejoo’s hand, plugging her phone in and playing her favorite song. _dance, baby! by boy pablo._ They drove in silence, just listening to the music and feeling the energy. _Dance with me baby, dance with me baby, let’s get lost right here._ Chaewon snuck a glance at Hyejoo. Her raven colored hair was flowing, the wind rushed through the car, which had the doors and roof off. The golden hour sun reflected on her skin, and made her brown eyes glow like honey. It all just took Chaewon’s breath away. She didn’t even know where they were going, but she couldn’t care less. 

She was shaken awake from her daze when she felt the car jolt and come to a stop. “Here we are!” a way too enthusiastic Hyejoo cheered. On the other side, “Uh, where is ‘here’?” Chaewon questioned. “My favorite field! C’mon, we can just relax, watch the sunset and eat our Wendy’s in some damn peace and quiet.” Chaewon would do anything if it meant keeping that smile on Hyejoo’s face.

The girls did just what Hyejoo said, and had a blast doing it. The company of each other was something they never expected, but they sure were glad it did. Chaewon hadn’t felt like this in a while, so happy. Neither had Hyejoo, but for different reasons. Before they knew it, it was night, and the stars had come out to shine brighter than ever before, it seemed.

“So… wanna ask personal questions?” Hyejoo broke the silence, and shocked Chaewon with her boldness, although she should learn to expect it at this point.

“I mean, sure. You go first.”   
“Do you have something that you keep with you forever? Like a secret that you’ve never told anyone?”  
“Oh, well yeah of course. I used to have really bad anxiety, like, really bad. But it’s gotten better. I don’t know why i said that.” Chaewon looked down, a bit embarrassed.  
“Hey, it’s good that you got that off your chest. I kinda know how you feel. I, um, I had depression. Well, I still do, I just don’t let it control me as much. I think I’ve gotten much better.” Chaewon looked at Hyejoo, a kind of warmth and comfort in her eyes. “Anyway, your turn.”

Chaewon thought for a moment, then decided on something quite big. “Have you ever been in love?”  
Hyejoo’s eyes widened at the question, apparently not ready for it. “I-I don’t really know. I guess I haven’t felt what love really feels like. I mean of course my dad loves me, but other than that, you know.” Hyejoo sighed, and prepared to embarrass herself with her confession. “I’ve actually never had a real boyfriend. Or girlfriend o-of course…” She trailed off, twiddling her thumbs, ready to be made fun of.

“Are you serious? Wow, I’d think since you’re the talk of the school and everyone is in love with you, you know. Woah. Well, I can’t be one to judge, neither have I.” The girls both looked at each other. “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see what life brings us, huh.” Hyejoo said, turning towards the girl next to her. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess we will.”

Both girls lay back, gazing at the beautiful night sky. Suddenly, Chaewon didn’t feel so scared of what life would bring her. Not as long as she had someone by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, i’m so sorry it took a month to update. a lot of things have been going on in my life, and i’ve barely had time or energy to write. hopefully u will all still read haha, i really liked this chapter so i hope you will too. just a note, this story is pretty much based off of me and my best friend, except we aren’t dating. yet. oops. anyway, enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> whew! this is the first chapter of my first fanfic, so please enjoy, leave comments, etc. but please go easy on me, im trying skskskks. i know i was really short, but i’m just trying to get the ball rolling here. i hope you all continue to read and enjoy this fic. i don’t plan on making it TOO long, but anything could happen haha. thank u all so much, it means a lot!! <3


End file.
